


Lost and Found

by RunWonderlandRun



Series: Blood of Silver [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Argent Secret, Gen, Murder(mentioned), Torture(mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunWonderlandRun/pseuds/RunWonderlandRun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some time ago, her father explained how different families hunted. He told Allison that the Argents kept their eyes on certain packs, but only went after those who turned feral and hurt humans. However, he explained that other hunters took more preventative measures. The Jones family took out werewolves who they thought would turn feral. The Ivanon family tended to hunt lone alphas and isolated packs with no contact with humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

 

                Three days into her vacation in France, Allison found a small trunk that belonged to Kate. She recognized it from the last time she was here. Kate told Allison that when she was older and in “the family business”, she could have a look inside. Remembering that, Allison’s first reaction was to burn the chest. Instead, she grabbed the trunk and hauled it to side of her bed.

                Allison kneeled. On the front of the trunk, was a medallion of their family crest. Below that was a plaque with the words _Nous chassons pour tuer la bête._ Allison sighed. For the most part, Allison missed her aunt. She knew what Kate did was wrong. Kate deviated from the code and started killing for the sake of killing. Even so, Allison couldn’t just forget about everything Kate did for her. Her aunt might have been a murderer, but she loved Allison.

                “Ok,” she tapped her fingers against the top and looked at her watch. Her father wouldn’t be back for at least another hour, “Ok,” nodding to herself, Allison opened the chest. The first thing she saw was a black and white picture of a woman holding an arrow.

                The woman looked young. Her hair was tied back in a bun and she had freckles all over her face. Allison turned the picture over. On the back was a name; Regina Argent Edward. Curious, Allison put the picture down. She grabbed a handful of papers and took them out. Allison spread the papers around her and picked one at random to read.

                It was a list. A list that held the names of the Hale pack; except, Allison could only recognize one name. Confused, she looked at the date and gasped. She studied the list closely. Someone wrote down the age of each member, and the place they held in the pack.

                “Peter—7 year old—youngest of Joshua Hale, current Alpha. Lower ranking beta.” Allison’s stomach twisted.

                One name was circled in red. Robert Hale, oldest son of Joshua Hale. Allison put the paper on her bed and sifted through the others. She found a folder that was falling apart. Inside, were black and white pictures and papers filled with cursive writing. The pictures showed a huge house surrounded by rose bushes in the woods. It looked vaguely familiar. After a couple of seconds, it hit Allison that it was the Hale house.

                She closed her eyes and tipped her head back. Allison thought that Kate just picked Derek’s pack at random. She didn’t know her family had been keeping track of the hale’s for decades. One picture in particular caught her attention.

                It was a picture of a young girl. A young girl being held by—

                “Regina,” Allison whispered. Mind racing, Allison skimmed through the papers in the folders.  They were letters; they were letters from Regina to her parents. In them, Regina explained how she gained the Alpha’s trust. How she was included in pack matters. How Adam, a bitten werewolf, was falling in love with her. How she was going to kill them all in a matter of weeks.

                Shaking, Allison found the last letter. It was sent on February 13th. Regina wrote that everything was set up. That on Valentine’s day, she would deal the first blow and be home for her father’s birthday.

                Allison let out a disbelieving laugh and tossed the folder behind her. She went ahead and studied the other papers. Some of them were instructions for handling werewolves or recipes for wolfs bane gas, and how to work with mountain ash. She put those papers to the side. Allison reached backed into the chest and pulled a battered book, and a few pieces of jewelry.

                There was a silver ring shaped like an arrow, a gold heart locket, and an odd, masculine cuff. Allison opened the locket. Inside, there was a picture of Kate being kissed on the cheek by a boy with his eyes closed.  She threw the locket into trunk and tried not to think about who that boy was. The ring and cuff she set aside.

                Allison placed the book on her lap. The leather was worn and soft. There were no markings on the front or the back. For a second, Allison wanted to put the book back in the chest. She wanted to put everything back and pretend she never found it; pretend that everything she knew about her family hadn’t been a lie hiding behind the code her father lived by.

                Hand’s steady, Allison opened the book to a random page. She immediately recognized Gerard’s handwriting. Allison started to read. It didn’t take long for her to realize that the entry was about another Hale; the one whose name had been circled in red. Robert.

                Gerard explained how his younger brother Beau, moved to Beacon Hills to scope out the pack. Beau had written that the Hale’s were more isolated, and much more cautious about letting other people in since Regina. Beau couldn’t get anywhere near the preserve. However, he did manage to strike a friendship with the oldest son of the current alpha. Gerard wrote that Beau figured out that Robert fell in love with him, which made it easier to convince the werewolf to run away with him. When Gerard started describing how they tortured Robert for information, Allison turned to another page.

                It wasn’t just the Hale’s that Gerard talked about. The old man mentioned pack’s from Washington and California. He wrote about an attack he supervised in Arizona, and another in Maine. The first of many, he noted. In many of the entries, Gerard mentioned other hunters by their last name. After reading a couple of pages, Allison noticed a pattern.  

                 Some time ago, her father explained how different families hunted. He told Allison that the Argents kept their eyes on certain packs, but only went after those who turned feral and hurt humans. However, he explained that other hunters took more preventative measures. The Jones family took out werewolves who they thought would turn feral. The Ivanon family tended to hunt lone alphas and isolated packs with no contact with humans.

                Her father mentioned another family; The Edward family. He didn’t say much about them, and when Allison asked her mother, she was shot down. The only thing her dad told Allison was that the Edward’s liked to pick well established packs and over years, and slowly drive the family wild, before killing them off. Edward; that named kept popping up in the book.

                “Wait,” Allison scrabbled to find the picture of Regina. She turned the photo over and read the name again, “Regina Argent Edward,” she huffed and ran a through her hair. Somewhere along the way, an Edward’s married into her family.

                After half an hour of reading, Allison set the book down and got up. She sat on her bed, facing the window, away from the trunk. Allison felt cold. Kate wasn’t an exception. Her aunt had been following the code, just not the Argent code.

                Shrugging her shoulders, Allison looked at the clock above her bed. Her father would be home soon. Allison stared at the trunk and at the various papers lying across her bed and floor. She eyed her closet.

                Carefully, Allison picked up the book and the papers on her bed. She put them away in a floral box under her bed. The ring and cuff she hid amongst her own jewelry. The heart locket she left in the trunk. Allison put the rest of the papers back in the chest, before hauling it into her closet. She buried it under stuffed animals and old blankets. Downstairs, she heard a door being opened.

                “Allison?”

                “Coming!”          

                Allison made sure that everything was put away before meeting her father.

                “Hey,” her father kissed her cheek, “How are you?” he pulled Allison into a hug.

                Allison looked at her father. She thought about the trunk and everything she found inside. She thought about the heart locket and the book filled with her grandfather’s writing. Allison thought about Derek and Peter. She thought about Stiles and wondered if any Argent could escape.

                “Allison?”

                “I’m ok,” she replied. Her father smiled. Allison grinned back. After Gerard, her dad told her that there would be no more lies between them, but Allison wasn’t sure. There were a lot of skeletons in her family. Allison needed to find out what her family did and what code the Argents really followed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have been trying to build up the Argent legacy. And it somehow keeps getting more and more complicated. I was going to put Peter's part next, but I still need to iron out some details. Hopefully I can post it up this week.


End file.
